


[Podfic] Riptide Lover

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, BAMF!Sherlock, Dark Romance, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Human!John, Interspecies Sex, John herps the wild derp a bit in this tale but redemption happens so bear with him, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Male multiple orgasms, Merlock, Mermaid Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock AU, Sherlock is a big slut but only for John, Stockholm Syndrome, abstract mentions of rape, animal death (food), aqua peen hunger force, dubious consent and morality, historical fantasy & paranormal romance, let's make creative use of merman anatomy, merfolk are not dainty sea sirens and are actually quite dangerous, mermaid au, merman!Sherlock, mermen are big sluts, mermen really get the best of both worlds, mild gore warning, moments of dubious and awkward interspecies consent, rough sex and rough waters ahead with a very happy ending, size queen, steampunk mad science, switch!lock, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: The year is 1866. When John becomes swept overboard, he never expects to encounter a living creature of myth. When the merman absconds with John, the lost sailor must use every tool at his disposal to convince Sherlock not to kill him. But it seems that killing John Watson is not what the deadly, beautiful creature has in mind at all...





	[Podfic] Riptide Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Riptide Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312978) by [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell). 

> I am delighted to bring you Friday's podfic, a titillating fic by one of my dearest friends, jinglebell. They are brilliant, as is this fic, and I could not be more excited to be allowed to podfic this beauty. Happy Friday, friends! ♡

Length: 20:48

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ex9ph11ltw7gztj/Riptide_Lover_-_Chapter_1.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/riptide-lover-chapter-1-the-misfortune-of-john-watson))

Pre/post music - [Seven Devils by Florence+The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgKkxu9WtNI) (piano cover by Seckendorff)


End file.
